Deathborn
''F-Zero GX'' Profile This mysterious pilot makes even Black Shadow, the evil Emperor, shudder with fear. Since the huge accident four years ago, several F-Zero pilots have turned up missing--in all of the missing-persons investigations conducted by the Space Police, Deathborn was the primary suspect. Deathborn has died three times, but each time was brought back to life by exchanging his real body parts for mechanical ones. Through these procedures, he has become essentially immortal. A device installed within his body allows him to travel freely through space, making it possible for him to mysteriously appear anywhere at any time. He banishes those he dislikes to the outer limits of space, where they become drifting vagabonds for all eternity. Deathborn is plotting to take over the universe--his plan is to obtain the ultimate power that would allow him to determine life and death on every star as he sees fit. He himself never raced in the Grand Prix, but only in the underground races. He employed Black Shadow to win the races, using whatever means are necessary. Biography Aside from the information provided in his profile, little else is known about this F-Zero pilot. From what can be gathered from the story mode of F-Zero GX, he is the champion of the F-Zero Underworld, and he had previously hired Black Shadow to acquire the championship belt of the overworld. Black Shadow had clearly failed, and Deathborn had threatened him that he would only give him one more chance. Why Deathborn didn't, or couldn't, take the belt himself is unknown. After Black Shadow fails again, Deathborn punishes him for his failure and challenges Captain Falcon to a one-on-one race for both belts. Before the race commences, he reveals to Falcon his plan - the powers of light and darkness are condensed in both belts respectively, and that when combined, provide ultimate power that will allow him to control the universe, judging life and death on each star, saying that he can "reduce this whole galaxy into a pile of ashes in an instant", implying he has his own reasons for wanting to destroy the galaxy the F-Zero races take place in particular. After an intense race, Falcon emerges victorious and Deathborn is last seen plummeting towards his death, his vehicle exploding as it collides with a rock wall. In the last chapter of F-Zero GX's story mode, the creators reveal that Deathborn was their "best creation", but fail to elaborate. This implies the creators may have something to do with Deathborn's apparent deaths, rebirths, and loss of humanity. Personality Deathborn is portrayed as pure and utterly evil. He is aggressive and ruthless, only showing a speck of mercy to Black Shadow by giving him one more chance to win the F-Zero Grand Prix, words which he holds true to. He also displays tendencies of a megalomaniac with his desire to obtain ultimate power and take over the universe. His choice to not attend the F-Zero Grand Prix suggests he is someone to prefer to work in the shadows and keep a low profile, though he wasn't afraid of showing himself in front of millions of F-Zero fans, just to punish Black Shadow and challenge Captain Falcon (though it's possible that there's some written law which prevents F-Zero Underworld inhabitants from entering our world's Grand Prix, but his profile seems to indicate he is of our world's origin). His motivations, or even how he could be driven to become so evil, remain unknown at this current time. Trivia * At one point during the ''F-Zero GX'' Story Mode, Black Shadow calls Deathborn "Lord Death". *In the Spin-off Series, Deathborn works for Black Shadow. In fact, it was later in the anime that he was Black Shadow in disguise as well as Don Genie to trick the F-Zero Committee to set up races for him. Deathborn in the games has the same machine number as Rick Wheeler, whereas Don Genie has the same machine number as Lucy Liberty. *In F-Zero GX, Deathborn is the second F-Zero character that Mr. Zero didn't tell him about getting arrested by the Galactic Space Federation. *It may be possible that the Dark Schnieder could be the mysterious, unamed purple machine in the original F-Zero. *In more ways than one, Deathborn was very much alike to Black Shadow in the anime as his motives are similar. In GX, he said he'd want to incinerate the universe in an instant with the combined Championship Belt and let it fall in total darkness. Whereas Black Shadow's dream in the anime was to rule the galaxy in total darkness, and have the universe compress until nothing but evil exists after obtaining the six Reactor Mights. Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:Dark Million